setlist
by mynameiselle
Summary: Pudd , Flones
1. Chapter 1

**Dougie's POV: **_**(say it aint so i would not go ...) **_**still half asleep i rub my eyes and look at my caller ID , "hello?" i can hear toms cheery voice on the other side of the phone " oh hello sleepy head , ive tried ringing you three times already and no reply" still finding it hard to function yet " wa , uh yer sorry man , just got up , didnt sleep very well last night" , " well i guessed that , anyway do you wanna hang out today just me you hazza and danny? , we can go over the setlist for the tour" tom asked happily , " uh yer sure dude i'll give harry a call now and ask him if he wants a lift okay , how does 11:30 sound?" , " okay yer ,, thats awesome mate ,, see you" , "laters" **

**I check the time before giving harry a call, it reads 10:22 , ah Harry should be up by now i think to myself, 07792... I dial Harrys number into my phone , i know it off by heart i call him so much "hello" comes a husky voice, " oh hey, you wanna hang out with tom and danny today we're gonna go over the setlist for the tour?" "yer sure that sounds awesome" "okay i'll pick you up about 11:30,, see ya" "okay mate see ya"**

**I put my phone down before walking over to my wardrobe and pick out my favourite saint kidd t-shirt and some chino shorts as its quite warm out , i walk into my bathroom and style my hair into my signature fringe and brush my teeth, i run downstairs happily humming to myself searching for my keys and grabbing some juice from my fridge, i make myself some toast and grab my favourite pair of blue tom's, still with a whole slice of toast in hand i make my way towards my audi Q7 , locking the house behind me, i get in my car grab my raybans and turn the radio on, it takes me less than a minute to get to harry's house as he literally lives around the corner, when i reach harry's house i beep signaling that im outside and continue eating my toast,**

**harry comes bounding into my car "hey butty, ah is that toast? can i have a bite?" harry asks fluttering his eyelashes i laugh and pass him the rest of my toast "orrite?" harry asks with a mouthfull of toast, "yer im good thanks, someones in a happy mood today i see?" laughing at Harry as he's still got a mouthfull of toast , i love it when harry's in a really happy mood, well he's always happy but when he's hyperactivly happy, he's so funny "im in a brilliant mood , because im with butty thats why" harry says jokingly playing along i decide to say " aww mate, im happy im here with you to", me and harry laugh and joke untill we get to toms where we're greeted by Tom and Danny**

**"hey boys" we say in unison we walk into Toms house kicking of our shoes making Tom sigh and put them neat. The day passsed by quickly and before we knew it it was 4:45pm after sorting out the playlist we raid toms fridge in search for something to eat ,, i pull out the marmine and other ingredients to make the best marmite sandwich ever because i know thats Harry's favourite, we stay for a bit but when 5 o'clock came i knew i had to go**

**"boys i need to go back home and feed the dogs, i'll see you laters yer?" Harry yells " yo Dougs wait up im gonna come with, lets leave these two to it" 10 minutes later me and Harry are chilling on the sofa watching jurassic park when i feel harry staring at me i look down at him "whats wrong?" "nothing, just wanted to tell you, i had a nice day today even though we hang out like all the time" he replies "aww mate thats nice, me to" we return to watching the film when harry blurts out "oh by the way i broke up with izzy last night" "WHAT? why? , and why didnt you say anything earlier?" i hate to admitt it but i was kinda happy "i didnt say anthing earlier because i wanted to tell you first, and i broke up with her because im in love with someone else" when those words left his mouth my heart sank "oh really, someone else? who?" i asked biting my lip so i wouldnt cry, ive liked harry since we started this band i just couldnt ever tell him the truth " well he's average heig..." harry gets cut of "WAIT! HE?" " yeah, HE'S average height, has dirty blonde hair and has lots of tattoos" it took me a while to figure it out , he was talking about me, i still replied like i didnt know a thing though " oh right, he sounds cool i didnt know you were gay?" "doug?" he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, wiping my fringe from my face "you know who im talking about dont you?" i look deep into his eyes getting lost in his trance, he was glaring at me questionably " i-i think so" i whisper his lips now millimeters away from mine, we both look at eachother for a good while eyes roaming eachothers faces when i suddely felt Harry's soft lips on mine i kiss him back wanting to taste him more i feel his tounge on my lips asking for access which i allowed, before i knew it we were kissing eachother passionantly, so many thoughts we're running through my head (does he really want this , i cant believe this is happening) after pulling away for air harry realises what has happend " doug, im sorry mate i-i didnt want to make you uncomfortable ..." "shh" i said pressing my shaking finger agains his beautiful lips "dont be sorry" i told him and before he could say anything i crushed my lips upon his own cupping his head with one of my hands the other interwining with Harrys fingers, we moaned eachothers names into the others mouth, but our passionate exchange was cut short when harry got a call from his mum asking him to pick his little sister up, "sorry dougs i've gotta go and pick up my sister" he said sadly "hmm okay, just one question , do you regret what just happend" i asked hoping for a positive response, our hands still interwined one hand lifted my chin so i was looking at him he pecked my lips before whispering in my ear "i've wanted this for such a long time dougs, of course i dont regret it, i couldnt be happier" a smile grew across my face and i pressed our foreheads together before tasting him one last time "you better get going you dont want to keep your sister waiting" harry groaned "i want to stay with you, but you know what girls are like if they dont get what they want" i chuckled knowing where harry was coming from , "i'll see you tommorow at rehersals!" i shouted down the drive before shutting the door and letting out a squeel of happiness, later that night i was sat watching tv when my phone went of i picked it up and looked at the screen it was a text from Harry, i had butterfly's in my stomoch, it read... "thank you for today handsome im the happiest guy in the world 3 xxxx " "aww" i said to myself, scanning over my phone thinking of something to say i sent a text back saying "it was my pleasure mr judd ;) and btw theres one guy happier than you right now ;) haha im going to bed now sleep tight 3 xxxxxxx" i laid my phone down and fell into a blissful sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up stretching my arms and rubbing my eyes reaching for my phone to check the time i realised i had a text it was from harry it read "okay babe, good night 3 xxxxxx" then last night caught up with me, i thought i had dreamt everything that happend with harry, i sprung up and got ready to head down to rehersals excited to see harry's beautiful face.**

**I pulled up outside the studios i strolled in and said hi to danny and tom searching for harry , he was sat in the corner assessing his drums, tom and danny exited to go to the cafeteria so i sneaked up behind harry and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his cheek , making him jump "i missed you" i whispered in his ear,**

**"I missed you to babe" harry said turning around to face me and pulling me down onto his lap we were kissing hungrily before we heard tom and danny's voices from the corridoor i jumped up before they seen us**

**"hey guys" i shouted " hey, boys we've got an hour to kill what shall we do?" danny asked, **

**"TRUTH OR DARE, TRUTH OR DARE, TRUTH OR DARE!" tom chanted !**

**"ha ha okay babe, everyone up for it?" danny asked we all agreed , **

**tom went first "danny truth or dare?"," truth", "is it true urm your brain is the size of a pea?"**

**"um thats actually not true tom my brain is the same size of yours i just know less stuff!" **

**we all howled with laughter at dannys answer **

**There was loads of questions asked and dares played before t was dannys turn he turned to me and asked "Dougie truth or dare?" "truth" i replied feeling the palms of my hands begin to get clammy**

**"have you ever kissed a boy and it actually meant something to you?" i could feel my cheeks going bright red "uh - u - um"**

**"oh my god doug who?" tom and danny asked i could feel harry looking at me wondering what i was gonna say, i really didnt know what to say i just ended up nervously laughing it of before saying**

**"uhm no?" i really hoped they would stop asking questions but they didnt they were begging**

**"tell us now Doug tell us now" , i started to panic and i really didnt know what to say thats when my hero saved me**

**"BOYS!, leave doug alone you know he hates being pressured!" Harry piped up and Tom and Danny backed of , all through the game me and Harry were smirking and glancing at each other, its so hard not to look at him i mean he's gorgeous,**

**after the game i looked up at harry who was staring at me and gave him a sugestive smirk he nodded and gestured towards an empty dressing room, making sure i wasnt spotted i headed towards the empty room and waited for Harry,**

**five minutes later Harry joined me i couldnt wait any longer i just needed to kiss him and by the looks of things harry was in the same position he grabbed me and swung me so my back was against the door it was the most amazing kiss ever it was so messy yet so passionate, **

**getting tingles as harrys hands roam my entire body, hands slipping up my shirt and in my hair, we both knew what we wanted but we were both to nervous to take it to the next level, i decided i was going to be dominant for once so i plucked up the courage to reach for his belt buckle and undo it i pulled at the waistband of his jeans wanting him closer to me**

**he stared leaving trails of kissed down my neck and across my shoulder, with one quick swipe my t-shirt was on the floor i unbuttoned his jeans as he moaned my name in my ear i felt him getting hard i smirked and pulled his jeans all the way down we stumbled back and for a bit before he picked me up and placed me down on the floor**

**my cock stired at what was about to come i threw harrys t-shirt over his head pulling his head down to meet my face i explored his mouth with my tounge, his taste was addictive, my jeans were getting tighter and tighter around my crotch i couldnt take it anymore i fumbled around trying to undo my button but harry replaced my hands with his own and peeled back my skinny jeans, we rolled around on the floor experimently thrusting and moaning **

**I tugged at harrys waistband, he lifted his waist in the air allowing me to pull of his boxers easily, when i pulled them back they revealead a long thick aching cock wanting some attention, not wanting to wait to get mine off i took them off myself and threw them to the corner of the room**

**Harry gulped at the sight of my cock i laughed and straddled him, our naked bodys touching , the friction as we grinded together was amazing i got off him and he whimpered at the loss of contact i grabbed his long hard cock in my hand and began to pump making his head fling back as he groaned my name i was pumping both mine and harrys cock before harry replaced the hand on my cock with his own, his masculing hand around my cock felt amazing, wanting to taste harry as he came i stradled him again but our heads were level with eachothers cocks instead of each others face i gave harrys cock an experimental lick and was about to take it in my mouth when i felt a warm wet sensation surrounding my cock **

**ah harry was so good at that, i placed kisses down harrys cock before taking it in my mouth, pumping away he sceamed my name and that was the warning before he came, he tasted good, at the sight of harry cuming my cock twitched and released everything i could feel Harry licking of any excess cum, **

**we lay together for about 10 minutes listening to each others hearts beating i checked the time, "SHIT! Harry we have to be on stage in 8 minutes" we shot up and quickly dressed we stood in the middle of the room sharing a passionate embrace when the door flung open, our heads shot to the door and there stood tom and danny mouths open gawping at us, **

**"oh shit" was all i could say , **

**"so doug is this the man whos kiss meant something to you?" danny said jokingly **

**"um yer actually it was i just didnt know how to tell you" , harry squeezed my hand reashuring me that everything was going to be okay then tom piped up **

**"thats so sweet, i mean i was shocked at first but now its registered, thats so cute" i couldnt help but smile knowing they were okay with it.**

**"oh guys this is great we can go on double dates and stuff now im so excited" tom giggled, Danny just looked at him laughing, me and Harry looked at each other happily and sent a huge smile to one another hands still linked together, **

**"well guys we better get on stage people are waiting" before taking our places on stage we all wished eachother good luck like always i turned to see tom kissing danny but as i turned to look at harry he claimed my lips with his own **

**"good luck babe" he whispered in my ear "you to handsome" i replied before walking onto stage, i think its safe to say that was the best show i've ever played, i think it was because i've never been so happy, when we got off stage we ran to the tourbus before we got mobbed, we sat for hours eating and playing x-box, **

**Danny come in with loads of beers shouting "who's in the mood for some booze" **

**"me im going to celebrate", we all raised our cans " to me and harry , to tom and danny and to the best show ive ever played" i declaired all the boys cheered before taking a sip from their beers,**

**after about 2 hours of drinking playing x-box random chats and cuddles i decided it was time to turn in for the night , **

**" boys im off to bed im tired" i said rubbing my eyes, tom danny and harry all agreed " yer me to mate" tom and danny shared a bunk and harry got into mine pulling me in for a loving embrace , i always feel so safe when im with harry, **

**"i love you doug" i heard i looked up into his bright blue eyes "i love you too babe" i reassured him before kissing his soft pink lips and falling into a peaceful sleep.**


End file.
